Seishin Hyuga
Seishin (精神 lit. Mind) Hyūga is a female Shinobi, and a member of the Akatsukinosora, partnered with her birth sister Mi (身 lit. Body) Hyūga, and her step brother Rei (霊 lit. Soul) Hyūga. Seishin, born into a prestigious family--her father a powerful member of the Hyūga Clan, and her mother an average member of the Uchiha Clan--has inherited the Kekkei Genkai of both clans, the Byakugan and the Sharingan. In addition to that, she has also developed her own Kekkei Tōta unique to her called the Weather Release, by combining the elements of Lightning, Water, and Wind; however, she has yet to completely master this ability. Appearance Seishin Hyuga is a fairly tall ans slender woman, with extremely long, wavy, red hair, large, circular, brown eyes, and a strange, blue tattoo only on each of her arms, and large breasts. She's usually seen wearing the standard Akatsukinosora cloak when on missions, except when she's in a particularly tough battle, in which she quickly takes it off, revealing thick, silver armor with two golden bars on the front overlapping one another, a short blue skirt, and two long, black socks which go all the way up to just below her knees. She has many pouches all over her armor and Akatsukinosora cloak, which she keeps dozens of Kunai Knives, Shuriken, Daggers, and Nettles in at all times for easy access and usage, and she keeps a giant Demon Wind Shuriken on her back at all times, along with two average sized Katana, and one giant broadsword going straight up and down, just barely off the ground when she's standing still on the ground. When she's not on missions for the Akatsukinosora, her normal attire consists of a regular white T-Shirt with a blue tie at the top of it, still wearing her blue skirt and long black socks mentioned before. Personality Seishin, contrary to the majority of her fellow Akatsukinosora members, is seen having a very caring nature, for her fellow teammates, especially for her siblings, which is shown later on to be her just emulating what her mother's personality was. She cares very deeply for her brother and sister, and feels that it's her job to protect them should they need it, due to her being the oldest sibling; this bond that she shares with both of them caused her great misery when she had to kill her own brother in order to obtain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan far into the series, as not only was her brother dead, but her sister began to resent her from that day onward. She also had a relatively terribly past. Although she got along well with her mother, her father beat the both of them senselessly, and eventually even killed her mother, causing him to get thrown in prison for murder, and her to become homeless for awhile. Although unconfirmed, he also allegedly sexually assaulted Seishin as well, according to Sasuke; however, it's unknown if this is true, or if he just said that to get some sort of an unfavored reaction out of her. Due to this rather "tragic" past that she has,s he usually tends to keep to herself and show a somewhat reserved persona, , refusing to allow others in, fearful that she'll hurt them, or that they'll hurt her, in some way.Anther notable trait is that she seems to dislike engaging in battle and conflict in any way, preferring to avoid it if at all possible, and if she absolutely has to fight, finishing off her enemies quickly, without much, if any, actual struggle. When she confronts Itachi Uchiha in battle, she laments that they are very alike in this way, and regrets having to fight him to the death on orders of the Akatsukinosora leader.However, when she spends time with Mi and Rei, the other side of her personality can finally be revealed. During these moments, which only occurs sparingly, she's shown having a very cheerful and carefree persona, laughing and making jokes with them, chatting about almost anything in terms of media and pop culture. She claims that she cherishes the few times that she does get to speak with them alone and have fun, as they were her only real "friends" during childhood, except for her mother; another reason is that they shared the same past as her, which allows them to identify with her perfectly. She's shown a major sweet tooth, and has an absolutely dying love for alcohol; however, she's also seen incapable of holding her liquor, and is quite hostile and violent when she drinks too much, so her siblings have to forcefully prevent her from allowing her drinking habit to get out of hand. In addition, she also has a gambling addiction, which is another thing that she often does when hanging out with her siblings.Although killing her brother for her Mangekyo Sharingan, and thus being pushed away by her sister, Seishin was completely willing, without question, to avenge her death after she died, revealing the intense amount of honor that she holds, and that, despite her sister resenting her, she still loved her deeply. To do this, she was willing to evacuate from Akatsukinosora, making her an instant target for every member across the entirety of the Shinobi World, in addition to all of the enemies that she'd already made beforehand. History Seishin Hyuga was born five years before the start of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, to an unnamed Hyuga father, and an unnamed Uchiha mother. Both her father and mother allegedly committed serious crimes within Konoha and headed out of the leaf, becoming Missing Ninja. The ended up finding refuge within the Land of Earth and the Village Hidden Underground, where they lived together and eventually had three children: Seishin, Mi, and Rei Hyuga, their first born being Seishin. Seishin, during her childhood, along with her mother, were beat by by her father mercilessly, and Seishin herself was allegedly sexually molested by him, (although unconfirmed). Although mostly kept out of the abuse, Seishin's siblings did often times share the same tragedy that they did, allowing them to easily identify with their sister. Her father's craziness eventually caused him to kill her mother, getting him arrested and put in prison for murder; however, before they could be captured and put in foster care, Seishin took her brother and sister and escaped, thus leaving them homeless. This was around the time when the Fourth Great Shinobi World War actually began, technically classifying them as War Orphans. Although they were homeless during the war, they were mostly in locations where barely any fighting going on, so they were able to survive fairly easily. Any fighting that they did have undergo Seishin was able to take care of, as she did have her Byakugan at this point, albeit not having mastered it yet. Shortly after the war finished, they were encountered by a Shinobi known as Shikyo Fushiawase, who would later go on to create the Akatsukinosora. He first fought Seishin for a little while, and after he defeated her, he convinced the three of them to come live with him by convincing him that he could help them avenge their mother's death. Once the four of them returned to Shikyo's main headquarters, where he commenced to train all three of them, most notably Seishin, for several years. Not only did the training that he, as well as a few others an d her siblings provided for her help her better perfect her regular Sharingan, as well as her regular Byakugan, but it also helped her better control her Weather Release original Kekkei Tota, albeit still struggling with the latter to this very day. Once Seishin turned sixteen her and both of her siblings, (who were both fifteen at the time), were given Akatsukinosora Cloaks, and literally became the first three members of the organization, besides Shikyo himself, of course. Although Seishin did continue training, she usually preferred to train on her own from that day onward, or with her brother and or sister, instead of with Shikyo, which he was fine with. Shortly after joining Akatsukinosora, working closely with Shikyo all this time, Seishin slowly began to develop romantic feelings for him. Although rather intimidated by him at first, she soon came to realize, at least in her opinion, that he's not a bad person, and believed in his cause so intensely that her love for him began to form, and then continued to grow, until she became willing to put her life on the line for him in order to protect that love alone. Six months after joining the Akatsukinosora, in search for more members to fill the quota, Shikyo sent Seishin on her first solo mission to infiltrate Orochimaru's hideout within Otogakure within the Land of Sound. Her mission, in summery, was to work for Orochimaru while secretly spying on him in order to not only gather information about him, but also see if he would be appropriate to be a member of the Akatsukinosora; If he was then recruit him, and if he wasn't, then kill him. Seishin was able to quite easily earn Orochimaru's trust, using the manipulating skills that Shikyo taught her, and worked for him for six months; however, when she was finally done with her mission, she let her guard down and Orochimaru gave her one of his Curse Mark's, the Curse Mark of Hell, in a long battle that they both underwent. Due to this, Seishin was forced to work for him for another whole week, before Mi and Rei showed up as a rescue team. Together, the three of them managed to kill Orochimaru, before finally returning to their headqurters. Plot Powers and Abilities Immense Speed, Agility, Reflexes, and Reaction Time Although not one of her most noticeable and definable traits, but she has shown many instances of a great amount of speed and reflexes. Even without using her Sharingan's ability to enhance her reflexes and reaction time, she's able to simultaneously dodge up to fifteen or more large, fast, powerful attacks at once, with little to no effort at all. Her reflexes and instincts allows her, even without Sharingan aid, to react in almost a split second to up to three enemies at a time, seen when she fought against Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Sakura Haruno all at once, without breaking a sweat. Her speed also allows her to keep up with even the fastest Shinobi, such as Might Guy and Rock Lee, before they open up the inner gates, and easily kill many enemy Shinobi in rapid succession, with her movements appearing as nothing more than mere blurs, so they can't actually see her full figure clearly. Even Sasuke's Sharingan had trouble tracking her movements, albeit still managing to land damage on her eventually. Taijutsu Master Although not one of her most definable skills, Seishin has demonstrated on many occasions that she's more than capable with hand to hand combat; although she's not nearly as good as some other Taijutsu Masters are, which is why she usually likes to refrain from using this in battle unless she's using her Byakugan, or her Sharingan, or both. Complete Mastery: There are many Taijutsu techniques which Seishin has obtained a complete mastery over. * Ten Atari Katsumeshi (lit. 10 Hit Combo): Seishin punches the foe before striking the enemy into the air with a lightning-infused uppercut. She then jump high up into the air with amazing speed and punches the foe, then striking with a lightning-infused blow down to their stomach. * Hyakunenkasei Keisenko (lit. 100 Meter Punch): A shorter version of the 1000 Meter Punch. The user concentrates their chakra into their fist and lands a devastating blow on the opponent, flying to at least 100 meters away from where the user is. * Hyakunenkasei Paasento Tan'itsu Senko (lit. 100 Percent Single Punch): Seishin gathers large amounts of chakra in her hand and releases it as she punches the opponent. * Sen'ichiya Keisenko (lit. 1,000 Meter Punch): Seishin focuses a large amount of chakra into their fist and punches the opponent, sending them at least one kilometer (1000 metres) away. * Nihachi Atari Katsumeshi '(''lit. 16 Hit Combo): A very effective move, Seishin uses this as a quick knock-out move on a opponent. She slaps and kicks with flower petals trailing from her hands and feet around her body. * '''Zeus: The technique consists of striking the opponent into the air with a Lightning Release infused uppercut palm attack. * Shishi Konbo (lit. Lion Combo): This is a technique which Seishin managed to copy from Sasuke Uchiha using her Sharingan during their battle. It is an ultra-fast combo attack that requires an advanced physical condition and a certain knack for it. The opponent is first kicked into the air and shadowed with the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Upon inflicting a blow, one takes advantage of said opponent's counterattack to spin around and rise again for further assaults. Since the fall is increased in velocity with each blow, the damage when one is eventually struck to the ground is inconceivable. All variations end with the opponent being thrown to the ground and kicked in the stomach. However, like with the Front Lotus, there is a drawback in which the user gets fatigued right after the technique is performed. Though, this drawback isn't as severe as with the Front Lotus. Genjutsu Expert Taking her Sharingan completely out of the equation, Seishin has still shown fairly good skill in performing various Genjutsu techniques. Genjutsu has continuously been shown as one of her favored forms of combat, perhaps due to her Uchiha Bloodline; over the course of her life, she has not only learned, but created, many enhanced Genjutsu abilities, and using each of them in rapid succession, even combining two or more together for far greater effects. It's unknown exactly how many Genjutsu techniques that the possesses in her arsenal, but it's said to be truly vast and overwhelming, making it, to this day, one of her most notable and recognized form of combat. * Magen: Jubaku Satsu (lit. Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death) is only a technique that she uses for fun battles instead of serious battles, (due to how easy it is to break by skilled Genjutsu users), and only against one opponent at a time, (due to the fact that it will only WORK on one opponent at a time). It allows Seishin to first disappear in a mist-like fashion, after which making a giant tree appear behind the victim. Seishin will then gently, slowly phase out of the tree behind the enemy, and many long branches will grow and stretch around them, capturing them. Seishin can then take some sort of a weapon to kill them, or use some sort of method to interrogate them, or just take them in and arrest them if necessary. One major weakness that this technique is shown having is that, when she used on Itachi Uchiha, he was able to completely reverse it in his favor, and it rapped her instead; she could have been seriously wounded or killed if she wasn't skilled with stopping Genjutsu to stop the Tree Capture Genjutsu from working. * Kokuangyo no Jutsu (lit. Infinite Darkness Jutsu) is a technique that is very popular with Seishin, and commonly used within her arsenal. When calling off the technique, she creates an illusion based darkness in all of the surrounding area. Although to her opponent or opponents it appears to be pitch black, and they can't see a thing, anyone who Seishin chooses will not be affected at all by this technique. Seishin is also able to use this technique in a way never seen before; she can make only certain areas pitch black, while the other areas are completely visible by the victims. For example, during her fight with Sasuke Uchiha, she blacked out everything except for hiis comrades that he was fighting with, (Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka), in order to show them struggling and almost being killed in battle, to torment him slightly. In the other side of things, she also used it against Sasuke to make only the aforementioned comrades disappear with Genjutsu, and everything else would be perfectly visible to him. * Magen Moya (lit. Illusion Mist) is a Genjutsu which Seishin created herself, utilizing her advanced knowledge of the Hidden Mist Jutsu, She starts by summoning the Hidden Mist Jutsu, which, in general, functions the same way as the standard Hidden Mist Jutsu does. However, the catch here is that the mist allows Seishin to summon many different illusions at her own discretion. * Koyomu '(''lit. Crimson Leaf Dream) is an advanced Genjutsu ability which Seishin obtained knowledge about sometime in the past. It allows her to attack her opponent with a triple combo attack, dealing an elbow strike and two kicks, before fading into a mist in front of the enemy and then appearing again before them in a pink mist, and then striking them in the back with a Kunai Knife, (usually a Kunai Knife, but sometimes a Shuriken or a Dagger), which then sends the victim flying high up into the air uncontrollably. * '''Gekiha Nagamushi Kubire (lit. Crushing Snake Constriction) is a Genjutsu technique which Seishin learned from Orochimaru, during the short amount of time that she worked for him. It involves her putting the enemy into a Genjutsu in which dozens of snakes appear beneath him to constrict them, and with Seishin's command, they'll do one of three things: They'll either crush them to death, eat them alive, or bite them in order to enject poison into them to kill them slowly and painfully. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Lightning Release Over the years, despite her young age, Seishin Hyūga has learned and mastered up to four different Chakra Natures--those are Fire, Lightning, Wind, and Water--and has learned the very basics of the final Chakra Nature, that being Earth. It all started out when she was very young, quickly unlocking her nature affinity, Lightning Release. This occurred very shortly before she and her brother and sister went homeless, and she mastered it shortly after words; because of this, to this day, she usually tends to use it as either her secondary or first form of attack, often traded off with her mastery of Weapons and Ninja Tools. Her Lighting Release, above all of her other Elemental Releases, is clearly the most refined and powerful, as her Susano'o, when she finally unlocks that ability of her Mangekyo Sharingan, is essentially the true power of her Lightning Release taking a towering, physical form. She's able to easily generate some extraordinarily powerful lightning techniques without using any hand signs, will often only use part of the hand signs, or will sometimes mix hand signs of specific Jutsu in order to save time and win easier, even going as far as to using up to two or three Jutsu at the same exact time. Fire Release Wind Release Water Release Earth Release Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Being a Shinobi who has Uchiha Blood coursing through her veins by way of her mother, Seishin has posession of a Sharingan eye. She unlocked her Sharingan at an unrealistically young age, and ever since that day trained almost exclusively in her Sharingan. Because of that, even by the time she was found by Shikyo Fushiawase, she had already obtained quite a bit of skill reading her opponent's movements, and she was only six at the time; this allowed her to survive for a little while in a battle with him, albeit still loosing in the end. Mangekyo Sharingan Not Yet Achieved Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Not Yet Achieved Byakugan Due to Seishin's large trace of Hyuga blood, by way of to her father, she also possesses the Byakugan. At the moment, the Byakugan is the only one of her abilities that she's actually appeared to have mastered to it's fullest extent, so much so that she was easily able to defeat and almost kill both Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga when they were teaming up against her, and afterwards even gave Sasuke an amazing fight, even though the Byakugan is technically inferior to the Sharingan. When she activates it both of her eyes, (or one of her eyes, provided that she's using her Sharingan at the same time), will turn completely white, and the veins will begin to bulge out of her pupil and the sides of her eyes, just like any normal Byakugan activation. Once she activates it, she takes a Byakugan battle pose, and begins to attack. While using the Byakugan, she has many abilities that are customary with all Byakugan, as well as some that are unique to her and only her. Kekkei Tota The name of Seishin's Kekkei Tota, which is unique to her and only her, is called the Weather Release, which combines the three elements of Wind, Water, and Lightning. Weapons and Ninja Tools Master Seishin is extremely proficient in the usage of Ninja Tools and other such weapons during combat. Even from a young age, Seishin was always fascinated with utilizing physical weapons in battle, rather than using magic spells as she called it, or physical combat, which is why that, to this day, it's one of her most fortified talents that she possesses, even far surpassing Tenten after the latter being an ANBU Black Ops member, specializing specifically in the usage of weapons. Her great power with weapons allows her to not only grab and toss or slash with them with great speed, but also create them using a quick summoning technique, in case she should happen to run out of them, using up very little of her chakra. She also has a wide range in skill with weapons. She's seen using many different kinds, such as Kunai Knives, Shuriken, Demon Wind Shuriken, (keeping one on her back at all times), daggers, nettles, or other weapons like Katana, Wakizashi, Nodachi, Odachi, Chokuto, and even Bow Staffs and Bows and Arrows. She keeps pouches all over her outfit and Akatsukinosora cloak which she keeps dozens of Kunai Knives and Shuriken in for easy access and use. When throwing the two aforementioned tools, she propels them so fast that her movements, at least for those few brief moments, can only be seen as blurs, if that. When first entering a battle she often carries either one or two Katana, in an attempt to end the lives of her enemies quickly, with minimal struggle. Bukijutsu As a weapons master, being well versed in the utilization of all sorts of weapons, Seishin was trained from an early age in the art of Bukijutsu, which is the art of being able to summon Ninja Tools and other weapons to her aid whenever she wanted to. Although most prominent in Tenten's Clan, few others outside of the clan have managed to obtain knowledge in how to use Bukijutsu--her mother, a master of the art, was the one who taught it to Seishin. Although excelling in this technique for her entire life, she was unable for a long time to reach the the highest level this technique has to offer, due to her not possessing the secret scrolls of Bukijutsu, which Tenten's Clan had kept in their possession for decades. After joining Akatsukinosora, Seishin got permission to infiltrate Konoha and steal the scroll. After she did,s he trained with the art for several years, until she had completely mastered Bukijutsu. Due to her love for weapons, and being seen as a prodigy in this regard, she quickly rose to a level that is said to be completely unmatched, even to this day. Quotes * (To Sasuke Uchiha) "The proud, supposed 'heir' to the Uchiha Bloodline, I see. Despite my surname, I too have Uchiha Blood coursing through my veins. And now we shall see which Sharingan is stronger.....yours.....our mine. Now prepare yourself.....ETERNAL MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!" * (To Itachi Uchiha) "It's sad, really. I don't want to fight you, but I am left with no choice. Your decision to protect this village, and my master's decision to send me out on this mission alone, has left me with.....narrowed options. I have to show some regret, however. You and I are actually very alike. I've been thinking that, if we had met in some other, less unfortunate situation, that we could have actually, possibly been friends, or at least comrades. It's truly unthinkable that fate has indeed turned against both of us once again." Trivia * Seishin is shown having a major sweet tooth. * Seishin loves to drink and gamble, much similar to Tsunade Senju in that regard. * Seishin's appearance is based on the character Erza Scarlet from the anime and manga series Fairy Tale. * According to the Databooks: ** Seishin's favorite food is Red Bean Soup. ** Seishin's least favorite food is anythin with Wasabi. ** Seishin's favorite drink is Saki. ** Seishin's least favorite drink is Ramune. ** Seishin's favorite word is "Regret." ** Seishin's favorite phrase is "Living a Life of Regret." ** Seishin's English Theme Song is the song I'm Alive by Story of the Year's Fourth Album The Constant. ** Seishin's Japanese Theme Song is the song After Dark by Asian Kung Fu Generation's fourth album World:World:World. ** Seishin wishes to fight and kill Sasuke Uchiha and her father. ** Seishin wishes to fight, simply to test her strength and overall power against, her master, Shikyo Fushiawase; but not necessarily to kill.